


The family that lays together

by 1Dlemons



Series: Abo ! Abo ! Sucker for ABO [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And Of Course - Freeform, BUTT SEX ALL THE WAY YAY, Blow Jobs, Butt Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Omega Harry, Step-Brothers, obvi its, theres some
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je vois pas ce que je pourrais vous mettre comme résumé. Mais si vous insistez ..</p><p>Le jeudi, c'est la routine pour Harry. Mais ce jeudi en particulier, un événement vient tout basculer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family that lays together

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : c'est de l'inceste sans vraiment l'être. Ce sera expliqué dans l'histoire.  
> Cet os ne me vient pas de nulle part, il m'est inspiré d'un porno (lancez moi de l'eau bénite oui !)  
> (j'ai juste ajouté la partie Alpha oméga)
> 
> Je ne vais pas mettre de lien ici, mais je peux juste vous dire que ce film est génial (même si c'est du porno -_-) et que son nom est le titre de cet os :).

Le jeudi était le jour favori d'Harry. Il n'avait pas cours ce jour là, et pouvait donc apprécier le calme et la tranquillité qu'offrait la maison. Sa mère était au travail ainsi que son beau père, et il pouvait se noyer dans trois tasses de thé, et se perdre dans un bon bouquin.

Mais ce jeudi n'était pas comme les autres.

-x-

**\- Non...NON j'suis désolé, je voulais pas je...**

**\- Va te faire foutre. C'est tout.**

**\- Mais attends, détache moi d'abord non ?**

**  
**

Des portes claquèrent, puis des pneus crissèrent sur le goudron. Harry leva les yeux en l'air, en attendant que le boucan se termine. La grande maison resta silencieuse pendant trois secondes avant que le bruit ne se lève à nouveau.

**\- Harry ! Je sais que tu es là ! S'il te plait, aide moi.**

**  
**

Harry tenta de l'ignorer, et baissa les yeux vers sa lecture. Il était hors de question que son temps de relaxation soit perturbé.

**\- Harry !! S'il te plait !**

**  
**

Il posa son livre et attendit un moment. Peut être que si il ne bougeait pas...

**\- HARRY !!**

**  
**

Celui-ci souffla, en réajustant son bonnet de laine. Il monta les pénibles marches qui le menèrent vers l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte.

  
**\- Quoi ?** Dit-il en croisant les bras.

**\- Ah...euh, est ce que tu peux m'aider ? Joanna m'a laissé...euh, j'ai besoin de ton aide ?**

**\- Tu peux pas le faire tout seul ?**

**\- Je t'en supplie, Harry.**

**  
**

C'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé sa voix alpha. Il devait vraiment être dans une position embarrassante. Harry ouvrit la porte, et oh, wow.

  
**\- Woah...** il rigola en croisant les bras. **Alors ça, je m'y attendais pas.**  


  
**\- Au lieu de rire,** répliqua Niall, tu peux pas venir m'aider ?

Harry se jeta sur le lit, et rampa jusque vers le bord. Du côté ou Niall était allongé sur le sol, les mains enfermées dans une paire de menottes. Il n'était pas seulement lié des mains, mais il était aussi accroché au pied du lit. Impossible donc pour lui de s'échapper.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois ci ?**

**\- Rien, j'ai vraiment rien fait...mais c'est ta sœur...elle croyait que j'avais des vues sur elle ? Et elle m'a...enfin voila quoi.**

**  
**

Harry ricana. C'était bien du gout de sa sœur de faire des coups aussi bas. Il enverrait un message à Joanna pour la féliciter plus tard.

**\- Sors moi de là s'il te plait !!**

**  
**

En tant qu'oméga, il était presque impossible pour Harry de refuser un ordre à Niall. Mais comme ils cohabitaient ensemble...et que Niall n'était pas dominant comme sa nature le lui obligeait, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait avoir peur d'un indigène comme lui.

**\- Ok, bon. Ou est la clé ?**

**\- C'est...c'est ça le problème...elle est dans mon boxer... ?**

**\- Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi là, non ?**

**  
**

Niall tira sur les menottes et le regarda, comme pour dire «est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

  
**\- Mais tu ne peux pas...** Harry agita ses mains, **tu ne peux pas faire glisser tes poignets hors des menottes ?**  


**\- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé de le faire ?**

**  
**

Harry hésita. S'il n'aidait pas Niall, celui-ci se mettrait à mettre sa gentillesse de côté et à utiliser ses phéromones alpha comme il sait si bien le faire.

**\- C'est pas comme si c'était...interdit. On a pas vraiment de lien du sang...Je ne le dirais à personne.**

  
**\- C'est pas de l'inceste si je te viens simplement en aide non ?** Dit Harry. Il tendait lentement sa main vers le pantalon du blond.

**\- Non...t'inquiètes.**

**  
**

Harry déboucla sa ceinture, et fit descendre la glissière de son jean.

  
**\- Ok, je vais prendre la clé, et te détacher...** dit il, comme pour se rassurer. Ses mains tremblaient mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune attirance physique pour son quasi frère. Tout allait bien se passer.

Il plongea la main dans son sous vêtement en fermant les yeux. C'est sans conteste que sa main entra en contact avec le membre de de l'alpha. Mais Harry rétracta rapidement ses doigts, et se mit à tâter à l'intérieur du vêtement. Après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs secondes (et avoir touché le sexe de Niall bien plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu), il s'empare enfin du petit objet argenté.

Niall lâche enfin un souffle quand il sent son poignet se délier. Harry lui donne la clé, le laissant s'occuper de sa deuxième main. Il quitte la pièce rapidement, de peur de se faire attraper avec cette teinte rose qui lui est montée aux joues.

-x-

Harry n'arrivait plus à lire. Il regardait un point fixe dans le mur d'en face, sa tasse de thé négligée sur le côté. Elle était surement devenue froide de toute façon. Il entendit les pas de Niall qui arrivait derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

  
**\- Hey !** lui dit Niall en s'adossant contre le mur de la salle à manger.

  
**\- Hey !** Répondait Harry rapidement.

**\- Merci pour...enfin, merci de m'avoir détaché. C'est pas toujours facile de...enfin bref voila.**

**\- Ouais.**

**  
**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Si Harry se concentrait, il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de Niall. Il avait une ouïe exceptionnellement fine, pour un oméga.

**\- Désolé pour le...pour la trique. Je ne pensais pas que...bon.**

**\- C'est pas grave. C'est une réaction naturelle.**

**  
**

Ce qui était vrai. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se mettrait surement à bander lui aussi, si quelqu'un lui touchait sa bite.

**\- Non parce que, t'es un oméga et tout. Mais t'es mon frère. Même si on a pas de lien de sang...puis tu sens bon. Et donc, voilà. Euh...quoi de neuf ?**

**  
**

  
**\- Rien.** Dit Harry en se retournant subitement. **C'est juste que j'ai passé les cinq dernières minutes à évaluer ma capacité à te faire une gorge profonde.**  


**  
**

Niall qui était occupé à se gratter la tête, tira sur ses cheveux sans faire attention.

**\- Aïe ! Q-quoi ? Tu dis quoi ?**

**\- C'est simple. Tous mes anciens petits amis, j'ai réussi à les prendre jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Alors maintenant que tu es là, j'ai vu ta queue...plutôt impressionnante, je me suis demandé , est ce que j'arriverais à la sucer comme les autres.**

**\- Mais...tu, tu fais une espèce de compète ?**

**  
**

Harry tortilla une de ses longues boucles autour de son doigt, faisant mine de réfléchir.

**\- Oui, si on veux. Maintenant j'ai bien envie d'essayer.**

**  
**

Niall était pressé contre le mur, comme si il avait envie de se faire absorber. Il ne refuserait jamais une telle proposition. Mais Harry était son frère ????

**\- Mais, tu es sur de pouvoir le faire ?**

  
**\- Oh, crois moi. Je suis le champion.** Sur ces mots il se leva, et tomba directement à genoux devant le blond. Il déboucla sa ceinture pour la deuxième fois tandis que Niall se trouvait subitement intéressé part les tableaux que sa belle mère avait installé sur la cheminée.

**  
**

  
**\- Tu vas me stopper Ni ?** Dit Harry en passant sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer de l'alpha. Niall ne répondit pas, toujours absorbé par la finesse avec laquelle la maison avait été décorée.

Harry le prit directement en bouche. Il ne perdait pas de temps, et attaquait directement le gland à coups de langues, tout en enveloppant sa main autour de la base. Il savait ce que les hommes aimaient. Il savait ou mettre de la pression, comment utiliser sa langue, où il fallait accélérer ou ralentir. Niall ne tardait pas à gonfler à nouveau. Il fallait dire qu'Harry n'avait pas menti.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres vers le bas jusqu'à ce que son nez touche les poils pubiens de l'alpha. Niall fourre ses mains dans la chevelure riche en boucles de l'oméga, et l'enfonce un peu plus sur sa verge. Etant alpha, il savait que son envergure était bien plus large qu'on oméga, ou un simple beta. Comment Harry arrivait-il à engloutir sa longueur entière sans même s'étouffer ? C'était un mystère.

Mais pour le moment Harry plantait ses doigts dans les cuisses de l'alpha, et se retirait lentement. Il observa un instant son travail, touchant du bout des doigts la veine gorgée de sang qui se formait tout le long du membre du blond. Il caressa Niall quelques instants avant de se remettre à la tâche.

**  
**

  
**\- Haz,** grogna Niall entre ses dents. Harry le prenait encore jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il allait d'avant en arrière, faisant bien attention à garder le contact de sa langue sur la peau de l'alpha, le plus longtemps possible. C'est en y allant une troisième fois que l'oméga se mit à saliver. Le tout coulait le long de son menton, alors qu'il travaillait les muscles de sa mâchoire. Niall s'était emparé de quelques unes de ses mèches, et tirait fermement dessus. Harry fit un bruit d'appréciation, les lèvres toujours encerclées autour de sa queue.

Le membre de Niall commençait à couler, tout comme Harry qui se sentait mouiller à l'intérieur de son short. Il n'y pouvait rien, Niall produisait de puissantes phéromones, et Harry ne pouvait que y réagir. Il se recula encore, préférant cette fois ci enrouler ses deux mains autour du membre. Harry levait les yeux vers Niall qui les levait au plafond. Avait-il honte ? Peut être. Harry ne chercherait pas à comprendre.

Harry tournait ses mains autour de l'épaisseur. Niall était tellement énorme que même Harry n'arrivait pas à prendre son membre dans sa totalité. Il se laissa divaguer un court instant, qu'est ce que Niall lui dirait s'il demandait de se faire prendre ? A cette pensée, Harry sentit ses intérieurs couler une nouvelle fois. Il était impossible que Niall ne sente pas ça.

  
**\- Harry** , dit Niall doucement, **tu mouilles.**  


  
**\- Je sais.** Répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

**\- Tu veux que j'te prenne par derrière ?**

**  
**

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, que Niall le tirait par les épaules, et lui arrachait son short. Il était foutu de toute façon. L'alpha souleva Harry et le pencha contre le plan de travail. Il était exposé, sous le regard pesant du blond. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter ses jambes.

  
**\- Regardes toi** , commenta Niall, en passant un doigt sur le bas du dos de l'oméga. Harry frissonna.

Niall glissait lentement son doigt le long du liquide visqueux que produisait le corps du bouclé. C'était toujours un bon signe, et surtout très flatteur pour un alpha d'avoir un oméga , qu'il n'avait pas marqué, à sa grande merci. Ses doigts entraient facilement en Harry. Son pénis entrerait encore plus facilement.

Il agrippa Harry par le bassin, et se servit de ses pouces pour écarter les fesses de l'oméga. Il s'approcha, assez près pour créer un premier contact. Assez près pour que Harry sente le gland encercler son entrée.

**\- Tu te penches toujours aussi facilement Harry ? Pour n'importe quel dominant ?**

  
**\- N-non...** juste pour toi. C'était vrai. Harry n'ouvrait pas ses jambes à n'importe qui. Mais pour Niall, il serait même prêt à faire le grand écart. Cette soudaine soumission au blond le surprenait, mais ça n'était pas déplaisant pour le bouclé.

**\- Juste pour moi ? Hmm, et est ce que tu penses l'avoir mérité ?**

**  
**

Harry agite ses hanches quand il sent Niall presser un peu plus fort contre lui. Il est si proche, mais pourtant, Harry a l'impression qu'il est à des kilomètres.

**\- Oui...je t'ai fait plaisir hein ? Est-ce que maintenant j'ai le droit à ma récompense ?**

**  
**

Niall acquiesça en poussant ses hanches vers l'avant. Il pénétra Harry d'un coup, jusqu'à ce que ses reins touchent le postérieur de l'oméga. Le rythme de ses coups de bassin commença presque aussitôt.

**  
**

  
**\- Oui... _oui_.** Siffla Harry, il cambra son dos, poussant son corps vers l'arrière pour rencontrer les coups portés par l'alpha. Niall le tenait plaqué contre le marbre, son torse fusionnant presque avec la surface. Il sentait son corps produire toujours et encore plus de fluides. Il le sentait couler hors de son corps, tout le long du derrière de ses cuisses.

Niall lâcha un son guttural, tandis qu'il butait toujours ses hanches contre le bouclé. Il accéléra le rythme quand Harry se redressa pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il murmurait de petites paroles d'encouragement qui incitait à l'alpha de continuer seulement encore plus vite et plus fort.

Harry était conçu pour se faire pilonner comme tout bon soumis digne de ce nom.

  
**\- Oui...là, juste là Ni, t'arrête pas !** Criait il en se mordant les lèvres.

Ils continuèrent pendant un moment. Niall avait une capacité d'endurance hors du commun, et Harry prenait tout ce que l'alpha lui donnait. Il prenait encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente jouir sur le plan de travail, causant automatiquement à ses muscles de se contracter.

  
**\- Harry...** grommela Niall en sentant la pression se serrer autour de son membre. **Dehors ou dedans ?**  


  
**\- Dedans, dedans !** halète le bouclé qui sent lui aussi le membre du blond enfler en lui.

Niall se déversait en lui durant un long moment. Mais ça laissait le temps aux deux de reprendre leur souffle. Harry avait calé sa tête entre ses bras pliés. Il regardait les gouttes de sa sueur qui s'étaient écrasées sur l'ilot de cuisine. Sa mère ne sera vraiment pas contente quand elle apprendra que son fils s'est fait monter dans sa cuisine hors de prix. 

Le blond s'était écroulé sur lui, traçant les muscles du dos du bouclé avec le bout de sa langue. Il n'avait jamais autant joui en un oméga, mais il supposait qu'avec Harry, il avait une connexion spéciale. Une fois que l'enflement descendit, et que Niall put enfin se détacher d'Harry, il s'empara d'un torchon et s'empressa d'essuyer les traces de leurs ébats. Il ordonna néanmoins à Harry d'insérer deux doigts en lui-même et de les garder en place.

**\- Tu sais que si je garde ton sperme, je risque de me faire engrosser.**

  
**\- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir le ventre tout plein de _mes_ bébés** ?

Harry l'embrassa, gardant toujours ses doigts enfouis entre ses jambes. Il n'avait que 17 ans après tout. Il pourrait avoir des enfants plus tard.

  
**\- Il faut que tu saches que je ne couche qu'après le troisième rendez vous.** **Alors, réévalue tes options avant d'essayer encore de me faire faire des gosses.**  


**  
**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Le jeudi était définitivement devenu le jour préféré de Harry.


End file.
